The Luau
by Lady Wolfie
Summary: Hurley throws a luau to keep the survivors sane. Cute goofy funniness ensues. Some minor shippage. R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. The Idea

**Title**: The Luau

**Author**: Mrs Chipmunk

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Unfortunately.

**Summary**: Hurley throws a luau. Cute goofy funniness ensues.

**Author's Note**: A few things this time around. First off, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed my last few stories. You guys raise my self-esteem. Also, I'd like to thank Lazuli1, whose story "Hot Child" (which you should all go read as soon as you've finished reading this -) was part of the inspiration for this fic. Secondly, This is my first chapter fic, so please be kind. Thirdly, I've actually finished the story, but will only be posting a chapter every few days because what fun would it be if I just posted everything all at once? And finally, enjoy!

* * *

They had been on the island for about a month. It seemed to get hotter every day, and the mix of heat, frustration, and

tension between the survivors was causing everyone to get pissed off at everyone else. Quite frankly, Hurley was getting sick of

it. They were all stuck there together and would be for God knows how long, so why couldn't they all just be friends? Sure,

some people were more to blame for the high tensions than others coughSAWYERcough, but still. Hurley knew he had to do

something to calm everyone down. The golf course had worked initially, but the same three holes got pretty boring after a

while. He needed a new idea; a way to bring everyone together to just have fun. He looked at the people around him for some

inspiration. Jack was tending to someone's wounds – no fun there. Kate and Sun were planting seeds in the garden – fun for

the girls, maybe, but not great for an island mostly populated by guys. Claire was sitting in her tent sliding flowers on to a long

piece of string. Hurley watched as she tied the two ends of the string together and put it around her neck. 'Hmmm...' Hurley

thought, 'a lei...people in Hawaii wear leis...and eat Spam...and have luaus... That's it! A luau!' That would calm people down.

At least, he hoped it would.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1, people. Sorry it was so short...some chapters will be really long and some really short. I am going to bed now. _Maybe_ if I wake up in the morning to some nice reviews I'll add another chapter tomorrow... 


	2. Planning

W00t reviews! Cookies and chocolate for both of you!

**October Sky **-Sorry 'bout the formatting thing. Stupid messed it up. . And I hadn't even I realized I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews, so thanks for pointing that out:-)

**Imzadi **– Hmmm...hula... I think I need to write that in! And don't worry, there will be some singing Charlie and Sun/Jin cuteness later in the story. They really do belong together...sigh

Thanks again, you guys.

Now, back to the story.

* * *

'Okay, what do I need...' Hurley thought, 'decorations, food, music...' He ran off things to do in his head as he walked over to Claire.

"Hey, Claire."

"Hey, Hurley," she said as she looked up and smiled. "What's up?"

Hurley quickly explained to her his luau plan and asked her if she could make some decorations.

"Of course!" she said. "I'll ask some of the other girls if they can help out as well. When's it going to be?"

"Tonight on the beach," he replied.

"Great, I'll get to work."

"Thanks, Claire!" He hugged her (to her surprise!) and went off to find the next item on his list: food.

* * *

It was still pretty early in the morning – only around 8:00 – and Hurley hoped he hadn't missed Locke and Boone head off into the jungle for the day. Fortunately, Hurley caught up with them before they disappeared into the wilderness.

"Hey Hurley. What can I do for ya?" greeted Locke.

"I'm having a luau tonight on the beach and we kinda need food and I'd talk to Jin, but I don't think he likes me very much, and –"

Lock smiled. "Say no more. Boone and I will be back with enough boar for everyone."

"Thanks, dudes," said Hurley.

Locke turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh," he turned to Hurley, "Give Jin a chance. He's a good guy, just misunderstood. That can happen when you don't speak the language." He smiled and turned to follow Boone.

Hurley left knowing Locke was right and wondering if he was the philosopher reincarnated.

* * *

By now, Hurley was getting a little tired from running all over the caves. He needed to find Charlie, but he was just too tired to

move. After catching his breath, he got up to find his friend, but his friend found him first.

"Hey, mate," greeted Charlie, "What's up?"

"Hey, dude. Luau tonight on the beach. Can I rely on you for some madd Driveshaft guitar skills?"

Charlie laughed. "Of course! Actually, I have a small battery-powered amp, but it's broken. If you can get Sayid to fix it, then you can hook your Walkman up to it with an adapter."

"That would be awesome. I take it you can DJ as well?"

"Absolutely."

"Awesome, thanks dude."

"No problem. See ya tonight at the beach."

"See ya."

Charlie gave Hurley the amp and Hurley headed towards the beach to find Sayid, but not before checking in on Claire who had Sun and Rose helping her with decorations. Everything was going really well so far. It looked like this luau would be a success after all.

* * *

That's all for chapter 2. Sorry it was kind of boring, but I have to get some technical stuff out of the way. I'm home sick, so I'll probably upload another short chapter or two later. 


	3. Communications Breakdown

Back with another chapter. Actually, it's three short chapters combined into one super chapter! Fun fun, right? They get longer after this. At least, I think they do. It takes up a lot more space in my notebook than it does on Word...

Thank you guys again for the support!

In other news, this site is the spawn of Satan.

* * *

As Hurley was walking to the beach, he came across Walt and Vincent. 

"Hey, little dude," he greeted.

"Hey, man. What's shakin'?"

"I need you to do me a favor. There's a luau tonight at the beach and I need you to go tell everyone about it. Can you do that?"

"Sure...for another 20,000," he replied, jokingly.

"No problem," he replied in all seriousness (not that Walt knew that).

Walt laughed and he and Vincent ran to the caves to spread the word, while Hurley continued toward the beach.

* * *

Hurley was amazed at how fast word of the luau had spread in only a few short hours. As he stepped out onto the beach he 

was stopped by Shannon who asked him which would be better for the luau – a blue bikini and wrap or a yellow sundress. Of

course, what she really meant was 'Which will make Sayid lose consciousness faster?' Hurley put in his two cents ("the blue

bikini") and went to go see Sayid.

As Hurley approached, Sayid looked up. "Hello, Hurley."

"Hey, dude, I need you to fix something..." Hurley quickly explained about the luau and asked Sayid if he could fix Charlie's amplifier.

"Let me take a look at it," Sayid said taking the amp from Hurley. He opened the back, moved around a few wires and

circuits, and within minutes it was in perfect working condition."

"Thanks, dude."

"No problem."

"Hey, you gonna be there tonight?"

Sayid looked hesitant. "I don't know...I'm still working on these maps and –"

Hurley smirked. "Shannon's going."

"I'll be there."

Hurley laughed as Sayid kept his eyes down and tried to hold back a smile.

By now, Hurley figured it was about noon. Only a few more people to talk to, then it would be time to start setting up.

* * *

Hurley walked along the shoreline and came across Jin fishing. Communicating with Jin was never fun or easy (as Hurley had 

learned from the sea urchin incident), but he would do it. He waded into the water next to Jin, who said something that could

have been either "Hi, Hurley, how are you?" or "Go away." Hurley took a chance and tried his best to communicate.

"We –" he gestured towards Jin, himself, and the island.

"need fish –" he pointed at the fish on top of Jin's spear.

"for party –" he waved his hands in the air and did a little dance, realizing he looked like an idiot, but hoping it got his point

across. Jin nodded and said something in Korean, and Hurley hoped he had understood. "Thanks, dude. I think..." he said and

went back to the shore.

* * *

Yay Jin! He's cool. I'll be damned if he doesn't at least understand English. Anyway, R&R please and I'll be back in a day or two with another update. I was planning on spreading out the updates a little more, but I'm so bored being stuck in the house all day. :sigh: 


	4. All Your Base

Back with another chapter.

Cookies for all my wonderful reviewers!

This should be the last chapter of boring technical stuff. The real fun starts next chapter. Will have that up later today or tomorrow. :-)

* * *

On his way further down the beach, Hurley came across Steve and some of the other survivors he didn't know very well.

He asked them if they could go into the jungle and gather fruit for the luau. They agreed went off into the jungle while Hurley

went to talk to his final person – Michael. As he had expected, Hurley found Michael working on the raft. He asked if he could

borrow some spare supplies for the luau, to while Michael replied that he could take anything he needed. "In fact," he said, "I'll

help you set up."

They gathered some long bamboo sticks for torches, some large pieces of spare metal from the plane to use as a table, and

some shorter bamboo sticks to prop the metal up on. After they had everything they needed, the moved to an empty place on

the beach to set up. Hurley wrapped some old t-shirts around the tops of the torches to burn, and he and Michael arranged the

metal sheets to form one long table. Then, they dug two fire pits; one for the boar and one for the fish (assuming there would be

fish, of course). Hurley thanked Michael for his help and went back to the caves to check on the decorations.

* * *

By the time Hurley got back to the caves, it was almost 3:30. He needed to hurry if he wanted to get everything together on

time. He found Claire, Rose, and Sun at Claire's tent surrounded by flowers, leaves, vines, and everything else they could

come up with for decorations.

"Wow, these look great, you guys. Erm, girls."

"Thanks, Hurley," they said.

"We made a lei for each of the survivors," said Rose.

"Including the dog!" chimed in Claire and the girls all laughed.

"Yes, including the dog," Rose continued. "We also made centerpieces and all kinds of other things."

Hurley just stared. That was a lot of flowery decorations for an island mostly populated by guys. The girls burst into laughter

again at the nervous look of Hurley's face. "Don't worry, Hurley," assured Claire, "it's not going to be as girly as it looks

now."

"All right," he resigned," I trust you guys. Erm, girls." They giggled and Sun and Rose got up to help Hurley carry the

decorations to the beach. As they exited the caves, they passes Jack and Kate who laughed at the site of Hurley with several

leis around is neck and an armful of flowers. "Luau?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. If you guys are going, could you bring water?"

"Of course."

"Cool. See ya tonight."

* * *

Hurley, Rose, and Sun reached the luau set-up and started decorating. Sun arranged the centerpieces on the table and Rose

and Hurley strung vines and flowers between the torches. When there was finally nothing left for Hurley to do (at least for now)

he went down to the shore and collapsed. He had been running around the island preparing for this since early in the morning,

and it was now 5:00 – almost sunset. He hoped all his trouble would be worth it.

"How're preparations for your little shindig goin'?" Sawyer. Just what Hurley needed.

"Fine. _Almost_ everyone's been helping..."

Sawyer smirked and turned to leave. "Don't worry. I'm making my contribution tonight." Hurley wasn't sure what he meant by

this, and really wasn't sure if he wanted to know. As Hurley rose from his place on the beach, he saw that people were starting

to arrive.

* * *

The real fun starts next chapter. R&R please. All your base are belong to us. 


	5. Let the Party Begin!

hugs and kisses for my reviewers!

Now the fun begins. :-D

* * *

The torches blazed against the evening sky as Steve and the other background characters arrived carrying huge plates (i.e. 

pieces of sheet metal) full of fruit. Jack, Kate, Sayid, and Michael came next with more than enough water for everyone. He

was amazed that they could carry so much. As they went to set the table, Hurley noticed Jin coming towards them with a net

full of fish. He ran down to help the smaller man carry the heavy load, thanking him profusely, being pretty sure he understood.

They carried the fish to the luau and put the net by the pit where Jack was already starting the fire.

As it got darker, more and more people started to arrive, and soon all but three people were there. Hurley hoped that

Locke and Boone would arrive with the boar soon; the survivors were getting hungry. As if on cue, everyone made way as

Locke and Boone arrived carrying two large, already-skinned, ready-to-cook boars. The survivors cheered as Locke set

down beside Jin and started preparing dinner.

Meanwhile, Charlie took over the role of DJ, and the survivors danced, mingled, and just goofed around. A few of the girls

even attempted the hula! Hurley looked out on the scene and smile. He loved to see all the survivors interacting like this.

Everyone was talking to everyone else; meeting people they hadn't met before and getting to know those they'd only talked to

once or twice. It was especially great to see people like Jack and Sayid – normally the solemnest of the group – laughing and

dancing and having a great time. And hour into the luau and not a single fish had broken out. Hurley hoped that his luck wasn't

about to change as he saw Sawyer coming towards the group with his hands behind his back. Hurley was a bit nervous, but

walked out to meet him.

"Well?"

Sawyer just smirked and brought out from behind his back a bottle of tequila and a bottle of margarita mix. "Been saving these

for a special occasion," he said. Hurley just stood there at a loss for words, then hugged Sawyer, catching him completely off

guard.

"Thank you, dude," he said, "on behalf of _everyone_."

"Yeah, yeah," said Sawyer, pushing him away. "Just save some of the tequila for me."

Hurley beamed and walked back to the party to check on the food.

* * *

"Food's ready!" Locke called. The hungry survivors rose and stampeded toward him. "Whoa!" he laughed, "One at a 

time!" Everyone lined up and got their share of boar, fish, fruit, water, and a small seashell full of margarita (one without tequila

for Walt, of course), and seated themselves back at the table. When Locke, Jin, and Hurley had gotten their food, Hurley

stood at the front of the table and said "I'd like to make a toast." All eyes turned to him. "We've been stuck on this big,

creepy, hunk of sand for a month now. It hasn't always been easy or fun, and some of us haven't always gotten along great-"

Jack and Sawyer looked at each other "-but as long as we're here which, not to sound pessimistic but, could be a long time,

we're going to have to work together. Some people here lost family members in the crash, others are fortunate enough to still

have them." Shannon and Boone smiled. He continued, "Regardless of race, religion, language, past, whatever – as long as

we're all living on this island, whether we like it or not we're each other's family now. So," he raised his glass (erm, shell) and

the survivors raised theirs, "here's to friends, family, love, and the island, which may have been a blessing in disguise."

Everyone toasted and drank, then started to eat, each person looking at the island and the people around them in a different

light.

* * *

That's probably my favorite chapter. Hope you guys liked it too. :-) 

The next one will unfortunately be the last, but trust me, it will be good.


	6. Water Fight!

Here it is, you guys – the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The meal was wonderful. Everyone ate as much as they possibly could, and between that and almost everyone giving 

Vincent their scraps, by the time the meal was over, there wasn't a single piece of food left. By the time dinner was over, it was

pretty late, and a few people returned to their tents to sleep, but most stayed at the luau and continued to talk and dance,

though it was considerably quieter than earlier. Charlie has turned off Hurley's Walkman and had started playing guitar,

sometimes singing or accompanied by Sawyer on the harmonica (typical Southern boy), sometimes just strumming softly in the

background.

While Charlie played everything from the Grateful Dead and Willie Nelson to Coldplay and The Shins, Sawyer and Walt

walked down to the shore. All was quiet for a while, then –

:SPLASH:

Silence.

Another :SPLASH: and a "Why you little! – "

Everyone turned to see Sawyer and Walt splashing and wrestling in the ocean. Some people were alarmed at first because,

ya know, it was Sawyer, but they stopped worrying when Walt's laughter resonated all the way back to the beach. Michael,

being the protective father and still a little untrusting of Sawyer, went down to the water to put a stop to it. "Hey, you – ", but

he was cut off by a splash – from Walt. He stared at his son and his son stared back; then the water _really_ flew! The three men

splashed around until they were joined by Shannon, who was a little annoyed at having her romantic moment with Sayid

interrupted. "Guy, calm dow –" she stopped when she got splashed by all three at once! As she stood there slightly in shock,

she felt another splash on her left – Boone. Then another from her right – Sayid. Soon, she was crying for help as she was

splash attacked by all 5 men at once. Kate rushed in to back her up, but was tackled into the water by jack before she could

get there. Soon, everyone except Hurley and Locke was in the water splashing, dunking, and wrestling with each other. Claire

sat on the shoreline playfully splashing Charlie, while Sun and Jin had a playful water fight of their own. Hurley sat further back

on the beach watching the scene when Locke joined him.

"You did a good thing, Hurley, by arranging this luau," he said. "tensions between everyone were pretty much stretched to

the breaking point, but you really calmed everyone down. We owe you." Hurley only smiled and nodded in return. He would

have done or said more, but he was just too tired. He had been all over the island planning this luau since early in the morning,

and now it must have been at least 1:00 AM. He just wanted to go to sleep. Soon, people started coming back from the

ocean, soaking wet and laughing hysterically. They collapsed at various spots on the beach to catch their breath, then one by

one rose to go back to their tents and sleep. As they left, each person thanked Hurley for the best time they'd had on the island

so far. Charlie and Locke remained behind to blow out the torches and clean up the area, and when they were finished, they

each went their separate ways to their tents.

As Hurley lay in his tent reflecting on the day's events, he hoped that how everyone had gotten along so well wasn't just a

temporary thing. He hoped that he had really made a difference in the survivors, and as he drifted off to sleep, he knew he had.

* * *

Well, that's it. Thank you guys again for all your support. I hope you all had as good a time reading it as I did writing it. :-) 


End file.
